megamitenseifandomcom_es-20200214-history
Makoto Niijima
Makoto Niijima es un personaje jugable en Persona 5. Apariciones *Persona 5 / Royal: Personaje jugable; Confidante de la Sacerdotisa **Persona 5 (Manga): Personaje principal **Persona 5: Mementos Mission: Personaje principal **Persona 5 The Animation: Personaje principal *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Personaje jugable *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Compañera de DLC *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Personaje jugable **Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Roundabout Special Diseño Makoto tiene el cabello castaño en un corte bob con flequillo romo y una diadema de estilo trenzado francés que combina con el color de su cabello. Sus ojos son anormales ya que han sido representados como rojos, aunque el color de sus ojos en sus retratos se puede interpretar como marrón rojizo. Ella es de estatura media femenina, más alta que Futaba Sakura y Haru Okumura, pero un poco más baja que Ann Takamaki. Su uniforme escolar de invierno parece normal pero sin el blazer estándar. En cambio, ella usa un chaleco halter negro sobre una camisa blanca de manga larga con un cuello de tortuga (que es diferente de los cuellos de tortuga normales para las estudiantes). Ella usa la falda a cuadros plisada negra y roja, pantimedias negras y botines marrón negro. Su uniforme escolar de verano está modificado. Ella usa una camisa de vestir blanca con el emblema de la Suma Sacerdotisa ("BJ") bordado en el cuello en lugar de una camisa polo normal. Debajo de la falda reglamentaria, ella usa leggings negros de Capri y mocasines con borlas negras sin calcetines. Su ropa casual de invierno consiste en una camisa de cuello alto negra debajo de un abrigo azul turquesa, con pantalones negros ajustados y botas hasta la rodilla de color marrón tostado. Su ropa casual de verano consiste en una blusa de vestir blanca con un cinturón negro, capris negros similares a las polainas de su atuendo de uniforme escolar de verano y zapatos negros de tacón bajo Mary Jane. Su atuendo Metaverse consiste en un traje ceñido de dos tonos (azul oscuro y negro) que se usa con una larga bufanda negra, un peto de cuero estilo corsé gris oscuro, hombreras y rodilleras con puntas mezcladas con botas que lucen tacones y dedos de metal, guantes blancos y una máscara de hierro. En Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, conserva su uniforme escolar de la academia Shujin, excepto que usa una camisa de color gris oscuro con puntadas y un diseño de salpicaduras negras, medias altas hasta el muslo unidas a su falda por ligas en el frente y botas altas de color granate. Ella también usa una bufanda roja que combina con sus guantes y una cadena atada a su cinturón negro. Personalidad A pesar de ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Makoto es un estudiante extremadamente impopular en la Academia Shujin; debido a que ella no hizo nada para detener el abuso de Suguru Kamoshida, todos los estudiantes la consideran una fanática arrogante y egoísta que sabía sobre el abuso pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto porque solo le importaba recibir una buena carta de recomendación. Si bien ella da la impresión de esto durante los primeros encuentros de los Ladrones Fantasma con ella, estos rumores finalmente revelan que son solo eso: rumores. En verdad, el abuso enfureció a Makoto, pero no sentía que tuviera el poder de hacer nada al respecto. De hecho, Makoto no tiene ninguna autoridad real en la escuela, con su posición simplemente convirtiéndola en una herramienta glorificada para que la directora la use como lo considere conveniente. Sintiéndose eclipsada por su exitosa hermana mayor, Makoto casi no tiene sentido de autoestima, por lo que se ha acostumbrado a mantener la nariz baja y hacer lo que se espera de ella. Su naturaleza sumisa es notada por Goro Akechi, quien condescendientemente se refiere a ella como "el tipo de pushover de chicas buenas". Sin embargo, después de involucrarse con los Ladrones Fantasma, Makoto se da cuenta de su frustración ante las figuras de autoridad que la rodean que no están a la altura de las expectativas que se han establecido, y promete a partir de entonces luchar por lo que ella cree, lo que desencadena el despertar. de su Persona. Después de que el grupo derrotara a Junya Kaneshiro, Makoto decide quedarse con los Ladrones Fantasma, diciendo que ha terminado de ser la "estudiante de honor ejemplar" y que va a tratar de ser más honesta consigo misma. A pesar de parecer formal y apropiado en la superficie, Makoto es más un marimacho; está entrenada en aikido (aunque nunca se la ha visto usarla en la pantalla), disfruta de películas de acción violentas, nunca usa faldas que no sean su uniforme escolar (que usa debajo de polainas) y parece que le importa poco la moda. Makoto también es una especie de tsundere; Si bien en su mayoría es una persona amable, también puede ser muy mandona y critica duramente a aquellos que no cumplen con sus expectativas, particularmente Ryuji Sakamoto, cuyo caso constantemente se lleva debido a su enfoque consistentemente despreocupado de la vida escolar, lo que implica que ella es una perfeccionista. Ella también tiene un montón de problemas de ira reprimida por haber sido forzada a pararse en un pedestal por adultos que no siguen los mismos estándares, y como tal tiene el peor temperamento del grupo,, hasta el punto de que incluso Ryuji, quien es de muy mal genio, a menudo advierte a los demás que no ponerse del lado malo de Makoto. Makoto también puede ser un hipócrita a veces; Cuando se une por primera vez al equipo, critica a los demás por realizar sus atracos sin una estrategia adecuada, pero ignora convenientemente el hecho de que solo unos días antes, se arrojó al territorio de Kaneshiro sin ningún plan de ningún tipo por un intento desesperado de complacer a su hermana, lo que provocó que todo el equipo fuera chantajeado. Sin embargo, Makoto finalmente se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y no duda en elogiarlos cuando siente que se lo han ganado. thumb|215px|Makoto tiene miedo de un "fantasma". A pesar de su personalidad inmensamente seria y sus esfuerzos por estar por encima de las travesuras más extrañas de sus amigos, Makoto tiene sus elementos ocultos y humorísticos, como estar asustada al escuchar historias de fantasmas, así como la oscuridad. Futaba Sakura encuentra esto hilarante al darse cuenta de cuán estoico es Makoto normalmente, y se burla repetidamente de su fobia a las películas de terror durante todo el juego. Además, se muestra que a Makoto le importan poco las formalidades e insiste en que los miembros más jóvenes del grupo la llamen por su primer nombre sin el honorífico -senpai. Ella también es bastante sarcástica a veces; cuando Yusuke Kitagawa habla sobre su técnica de comerse jengibre antes de comenzar a comer sushi, ella dice: "No necesitas hacer eso esta vez. En realidad, definitivamente no lo hagas, ¿Vale?" A menudo se cree que Makoto tiene la personalidad de un robot. La razón por la que sus compañeros de clase obtienen esta impresión de ella es porque creen que ella sigue ciegamente las órdenes del director, no muestra mucha emoción y está muy concentrada en sacar buenas notas. Incluso entre los Ladrones Fantasma, ella asume el papel de analizar y memorizar los datos del enemigo como lo haría una computadora e incluso tiene algunos gestos como robots, un ejemplo es cuando los Phantom Thieves encuentran un cofre del tesoro en Mementos, y ella les dice para "esperar las órdenes de Joker". En un momento, Eiko Takao incluso la llama robot, para su vergüenza. Makoto también tiene la costumbre de pensar demasiado, como cuando no puede evitar la idea de que Sojiro Sakura podría estar abusando de Futaba hasta que Ann le asegure que es inocente. Ella sospecha que obtuvo este hábito de su hermana. Como hermana de un fiscal, Makoto siempre está preparada para creer lo peor de los demás, como su sospecha antes mencionada de Sojiro y cuando obliga a los Ladrones Fantasma a demostrar que lo que están haciendo es justo. Sin embargo, esta duda no parece extenderse a sus amigos; cuando Futaba sospecha que Morgana los traicionó al asociarse con Haru, Makoto no está convencido, creyendo que si realmente los hubiera traicionado, los habría chantajeado amenazando con hacer públicas sus identidades. Además, a pesar de ser un firme creyente en la justicia, Makoto cree que a veces son necesarias medidas drásticas, lo que utiliza para justificar su decepción por no poder llevar a Futaba a multitudes de personas tan pronto después de que comenzaron a ayudarla, aunque ella demuestra empatía y lástima por Futaba teniendo en cuenta que perdió a su madre y comprende cómo se siente. Tampoco está por encima de guardar secretos de sus amigos; Cuando Akechi le revela al grupo que Sae tiene un palacio, Makoto admite que lo supo por algún tiempo y que su motivo para unirse fue cambiar el corazón de su hermana, pero lo mantuvo en secreto porque pensó que era una "demasiado egoísta razón." Citas Persona 5 *''"Aguántalo... Haz lo que me dicen... Te he estado escuchando seguir y seguir... ¡Cállate la maldita boca, pendejo que roba dinero!"'' (dicho a Kaneshiro) *''"No volveré a desanimarme nunca más. ¡Iré a toda velocidad, sin parar! ¿¡Cierto, Johanna!?"'' (Durante el despertar de su Persona, Johanna) Confidente: *''"Podría ser un Ladrona Fantasma, pero eso no es excusa para comenzar a ignorar mis deberes presidenciales".'' *''"Voy a tratar de ver las cosas un poco diferente de ahora en adelante. Y... creo que eso me ayudará a salir de mi caparazón".'' *''"Ahora me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que ser un estudiante de honor perfecta."'' *''"Supongo que al final, estoy cada vez más consciente de lo poco que realmente sé. Así que... por favor, ayúdame a luchar contra esa ignorancia".'' (dicho a la Protagonista) *''"Ahora que lo pienso, había algo que solía decirme todo el tiempo..." La parte más importante de tu vida es cómo eliges vivirla ".'' (Sobre su padre) *''"¡Simplemente no puedo descansar sabiendo que hay tanta maldad en el mundo! ¡Y estoy muy seguro de que no me quedaré callada mientras mi amiga arruina su vida!"'' (dicho a Eiko Takao) *''"Hay tanto que puedes perderte viviendo con la cabeza enterrada entre las páginas de un libro..."'' *''"Lo que quiero decir es que preocuparse por algo es el primer paso para cambiarlo".'' Trivia *A Makoto no le gusta su máscara. **Además, mientras deambula por Mementos, también se queja de su atuendo fantasma. *Las Personas de Makoto se especializan en habilidades nucleares que no han aparecido en la franquicia desde Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, a pesar de que el elemento tiene un papel diferente en términos de mecánica de batalla, que es infligir daño técnico más allá de explotar la debilidad de un enemigo. *A Queen se le da el papel de "Asesora de los Ladrones Fantasma" (怪 盗 団 の 作 戦 参謀, Kaitō-dan no sakusen sanbō)? por su sabiduría *Makoto es el único miembro del grupo que tiene dos poses de invocación. La primera es cuando tiene a Johanna, donde "monta" su Persona, mientras que la segunda es con Anat, que a diferencia de Johanna tiene una forma humanoide. *El cuello de su uniforme de verano tiene las letras B y J bordadas. Esta es una referencia a Booz y Jachin, dos pilares encontrados en la boca del Templo de Salomón en la antigua Jerusalén. Estos pilares gemelos también se representan en los Arcanos de la Sacerdotisa del Tarot, y están referenciados con las letras "B" y "J" que se ven en los senos del jefe en Persona 3. *Ryuji y Haru apodan a Makoto "Campeona del Fin del Siglo" (世紀末 覇者, Seikimatsu Hasha)? la primera vez que ven su atuendo de Metaverse y Persona, una referencia del título de Raoh de la serie Fist of the North Star. Makoto y Raoh están especializados en pelear con puños y usan una montura. Esto fue cambiado a "Raider Post-Apocalíptico" en la localización en inglés. **Su movimiento "Showtime" con Ryuji en Royal es una referencia adicional a Fist of the North Star, durante el cual Makoto realiza un movimiento en referencia directa a la infame técnica "Hundred Rending Fists" (北斗 百 裂 拳, Hokuto Hyakuretesu Ken). *El atuendo Metaverse de Makoto, especialmente su bufanda, se puede ver como una referencia a Kamen Rider, especialmente aquellos del período Showa. La referencia se ve reforzada por la apariencia de la motocicleta de Johanna. **Makoto también comparte la pronunciación de su nombre de pila con Makoto Fukami de Kamen Rider Ghost. *Aparentemente le gusta la mercancía de Buchimaru-kun, a pesar de que la mercancía ya no se vende. Esto se revela cuando Eiko Takao se da cuenta de que su estuche es un Buchimaru-kun (y bastante viejo). *La cuenta oficial de Twitter de la serie Persona publicó un mensaje de "Feliz cumpleaños" para Makoto el 23 de abril de 2017 JST. *El 30 de julio, puedes ir con Makoto a ver una película temática de yakuza llamada "Like a Dragon", que Makoto parece ser aficionado a dicho género. Esta es una referencia a la serie de videojuegos Yakuza de Sega (en Japón llamada 龍 が 如 く "Ryū ga Gotoku", que literalmente se traduce como "Like a Dragon"). El primer juego de la serie también obtuvo una adaptación cinematográfica "Like a Dragon" o "Yakuza: Like a Dragon" (en Japón como 龍 が 如 く 劇場版 "Ryū ga Gotoku Gekijōban"; lit. "Like a Dragon Movie Version") **La película fue mencionada por Makoto en Persona Q2 durante una escena en el cuarto laberinto. Según ella, esa era su película favorita y Hikari la había visto antes y también le gustaba. Categoría:Personajes de Persona 5 Categoría:Personajes de Persona 5 Royal Categoría:Personajes de Persona Q 2 Categoría:Arcana de la Sacerdotisa